


When angel and men are alike

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Double Date, Inspired by that Lucifer & Albert RoB card, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: When handsome men work with beautiful clothes, fighting over them may ensue. Even if... Not quite in the expected way.





	When angel and men are alike

Sandalphon and Yurius weren’t people who quite knew one another. Everyone in the Grandcypher vaguely met everyone, sooner or later, but still, neither man could boast of having delivered a single word to the other. And yet, there they were, together in the front of a restaurant, both of them waiting for their date, which had invited them, to arrive.

Mercifully, the awkward silence didn’t last long enough for them to finally attempt to make small talk, as their respective partners opened the restaurant’s doors to welcome them in.

“A fine evening to you two, gentlemen.”

“W-we… Welcome you in.”

* * *

“I can’t say I mind doing this job… But it’s still quite unlike anything I ever did before. It’s being an... Interesting experience.” Albert admitted.

“Agreed, Everything about this is new to me as well. But, I must say I’m having fun, trying this out. It's nice, to do things without the weight of my previous duty on top of them.” Lucifer replied, with a noticeably happier mood.

It was a pretty simple deal. A local restaurant that prided itself in handsome butler-like waiters was understaffed, and the Grandcypher crew offered to help, with the place’s owner handpicking Albert and Lucifer before Gran could volunteer and search for one other person who would be willing to do the job.

Unlike their partners, Albert and Lucifer could boast of having a cordial and rather stable friendship. Neither would quite call the other their best friend, but they certainly got along pleasantly well. And, right now, in matching white suits, the two were a sight that would set anyone’s heart fluttering.

Although…

“You two… Certainly look a fair bit alike.” Yurius finally said, adressing the elephant on the room.

“We do, don’t we?” Lucifer agreed, eyeing Albert from top to bottom, before doing so to himself.

“It’s not to the point where we are doppelgangers. But, if you look from far away, one may mistake us with ease.” The man from Levin stated, before adding. “Lucifer is a bit taller and bulkier than me, but my current outfit covers my entire body, so, if I wore heels alongside it, we would look even more alike.”

“Yes, you’re right. Although, our hair and eyes would still give us away.”

“That may be so.” Sandalphon stated, interrupting both of them. “But Lucifer’s appearance makes him a better pick for this job either way. After all, it’s only natural people want a waiter whose physical strength makes them feel safe and protected.

“That may be the case for you. However, Albert’s appearance, alongside his more serious expression, makes him seem just as reliable, while his tendency to get flustered when attempting this kind of service makes him cuter and more approachable, which is good for the business.”

“Pah! Nonsense! If we are talking about personality, then it’s clear that Lucifer’s innocence and calm makes him more attractive as a waiter and butler! The appeal that comes from someone who clearly has no ulterior motives AND isn’t making an effort to charm you is superior in all areas.”

“You may think such biased opinions are an objective truth. However, the fruits of my research...”

Accepting that, by now, their boyfriends had completely forgotten where, and with who, they were, Albert sighed, while Lucifer let out a serene smile, listening to their loved ones bicker on.

“They really started fighting over which of us is superior, huh?”

“That is what is happening, yes.” Lucifer stated. “I can’t quite see what is the point of such a discussion. Sandalphon should be able to see you’re a fine-looking man, Albert. But it’s somewhat nice to hear him say what is it about me that he likes.”

“You’re very handsome yourself, Lucifer.” Albert replied, before going on. “It’s a bit embarassing, but I agree. Yurius isn’t this direct with his compliments usually. I fear he may be talking too much, but it’s all well.” Sighing once again, the human added an offer. “We should do this more times, though. More dates together like this one, I mean. It’s nice spending time with you. Hopefully they won’t start bickering again next time.”

“I agree. Well, I’m most certainly looking forward to next time, in that ca-”

Two sudden flashes of light, accompanied by very distinctive sounds, made the two men stop their conversation, as Sandalphon’s wings showing up was answered by Yurius calling forth his tentacles.

“… Let’s stop them before they tear this place down.”

"Yes, let’s do so immediately.”


End file.
